


when you need me

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Post-PoR Chapter 25, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Mist has been there for Jill every step of the way, but what can Jill do for her when she's hurting?





	when you need me

Jill's not there for the war council, but when Mist leaves the tent, she doesn't look well at all. She's pale, her eyes are dull, and she's moving so slowly Jill wonders if she's getting sick. But when she tries to ask if she's okay Mist doesn't say anything, just goes to their tent.

And Jill feels helpless, because she remembers how Mist took care of her after everything at Talrega. She brought her food, held her while she cried, made sure nobody bothered her for the rest of the day. It took a few days, but eventually Jill knew she was going to be all right. Every time Mist hugged her before a battle or just because, she knew she wasn't alone.

 _And you're not alone either, Mist._ She can't cook, and as a mere soldier she knows she can't order people away. But when she crawls into the shared tent and sees Mist sitting up, folded in on herself and staring at the walls, she pulls her into a firm embrace.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me what happened in there, but I'm right here." Mist is still for a moment before she lets out a small whimper and shifts to bury her face in Jill's shoulder. She's trembling, her breaths shaky and uneven, but no tears fall and that breaks Jill's heart most of all. This is the same girl who cried with her when they were forced to take Father down.

_But it's okay if you can't, because I'll still be here when you can. If you can._

She closes her eyes, burying her cheek against Mist's hair, rubbing her back. She wishes there were more she could do for this girl, who reached out to her and made her feel like at least one person believed she could be a better person when everyone else still saw the racist brat she was when she joined. The one who makes her feel like she can keep going in a cruel world that pits daughter against father, where mad kings start wars for the sake of it, where the hardest part of finding out everything you know is a lie is trying to learn better.

She wishes she could magically take Mist's troubles into herself and bring back the smile that gets her-that gets _everyone_ through such hard times.

But if all she can do is hold her, then she'll hold her as long as she needs it.

Mist falls asleep in her arms, and Jill doesn't have the heart to move her. She tugs the blanket up over them and brushes her lips to the top of her head.

"Sleep well. I won't leave."


End file.
